Fukai Mori
by SilentMourning
Summary: R for Sessho's hentai thoughts :). Sesshomaru ponders about why he let Rin follow him after 11 years have passed. He has to deal with the fact that he hates humans as well, and is finding himself growing ever closer to Rin. Sesshomaru/Rin. *FINISHED*
1. A Demon's Confusion

Fukai Mori   
  
Chapter One: A Demon's Confusion  
  
A/N: Okay, this story, may go lemon if I feel like it, but right now it's R. Forgive me if Sesshomaru is slightly OOC, I don't think he is, but then again, one can never be too sure.  
  
  
Sesshomaru watched as his young companion slept peacefully, her mouth slightly open. The young girl was now a woman, she was sixteen and if Sesshomaru was correct, ripe for marriage. So why did she insist on following him everywhere? Even Jaken had found a nice town and settled down. That left him and Rin wandering day after day around feudal Japan.  
  
"Sessho...maru...sa..ma...." Rin muttered as she turned onto her back. Sesshomaru watched as a light blush tinged her cheeks and could smell her arousal. He knew what she was dreaming about....and it took of his strength not to pouce on her and make whatever hentai dream she was having come true. Her kimono had come slightly open, exposing her developing breasts. He leaned forward and closed it, but as Sesshomaru brought the cloth to cover Rin's chest, he couldn't help himself, and squeezed her right breast lightly. He almost smiled as a moan escaped her lips.  
  
Sesshomaru decided on getting some sleep, or he'd find himself doing something he didn't want to do. Sesshomaru woke up to the smell of fish cooking. He opened his eyes and sat up to see Rin merrily cooking a fish over a fire she had obviously made herself.   
  
"Ohayo Gazaimasu Sesshomaru-Sama!" Rin happily greeted. Sesshomaru just stared. Her smile, he had alway loved that smile. It was the reason he had brought her back to life all those years ago. He shook his head. Did he just think that he actually loved something about a HUMAN? Those filthy creatures, Sesshomaru hated them with all his being. So it frustrated him to no end why he let Rin follow him around everywhere. He could just as easily kill her or threaten her to stay in a town, so why didn't he?  
  
"Sesshomaru-Sama?" Rin asked, worried over his sudden silence. sesshomaru was always silent, but he at least mumbled a 'good morning' to her when she greeted him.  
  
"It's nothing." Sesshomaru said, standing up to leave. Rin grabbed the cooked fish, gnawing on it as she faithfully followed Sesshomaru. As they were sitting down to rest after Rin had grown tired, Sesshomaru smelt a youkai nearby, and went to make sure it didn't bother them. Sesshomaru was searching the surrounding area, and smelled a new stench. It was the stench of an aroused demon, ready to rut. The smell was...moving. Sesshomaru was confused for only second, when he heard a scream. Rin's scream. He didn't know why, but he hurried back. Then he saw it, the demon was ready, it was throwing Rin on the ground, ready to take her. The force alone, Sesshomaru knew, would kill her.  
  
~leave her, let her die...~ A little voice in the back of Sesshomaru's head whispered. Somehow, though, that thought scared him. Somehow, he couldn't stand the thought of Rin not being by his side anymore. As the youkai tore off Rin's kimono, Sesshomaru pounced and sliced the demon in two with one strike. Sesshomaru leaped down and clasped Rin's frail form in his hands. He gently lifted her up and brought her to a nearby cave, killing the large demon that had inhabited it. He lay his outer robe on the cold damp ground, putting Rin on top of it. It puzzled him to no end why he insisted on protecting the stupid human.  
  
Meanwhile, Rin was having a dream. She dreamt she was a mother. She had beautiful kids and a loving husband. She had everything she could ask for.  
  
"Mommy!" A little girl that was an exact copy of how Rin looked when she was that young ran up to her, clasping her tiny arms around Rin's legs tightly. Rin stared in shock before registering that it was a dream. She looked around, two twin teenage boys were roughly playing, pushing eachother and laughing. A teenage girl who Rin supposed was her daughter, was talking with a young man that seemed to be her boyfriend. Rin's husband came behind her and pulled her into a tight hug as the little girl ran to play with her sister.  
  
"Hello, Love." The man whispered sweetly in Rin's ear. She smiled briefly, wondering who it could be. She looked at the man's face and a horrible feeling struck her in the pit of her stomach. She quickly turned her head and watched as the happy picture of her family dissolved. It was the same picture, but it wasn't happy to Rin anymore. Something was wrong. That's when she realized something was missing. Her husband...he wasn't who he was supposed to be. Rin turned around and watched in terror as the dream man turned into the demon from earlier. He roughly grabbed her hand.  
  
"NO!" rin screamed, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Rin's formerly serene face turned into horror. "NO! DON'T TOUCH MEEE!!!" She screamed, thrashing about wildly. Sesshomaru grabbed her body, pulling it close to his and offering her comfort. He didn't know why, it just seemed as if he had to. Rin wasn't calming down, though. Sesshomaru started to worry that a human or a demon would hear her and think that the great Sesshomaru had actually resorted to raping a human girl. He had to shut her up.  
  
Before he knew what in the seven Hells he was doing, Sesshomaru quickly lowered his lips to Rin's, kissing her fully on her perfect mouth. She calmed down and stopped thrashing. her whimpers ceased, and she lay limply in his arms. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, taking his mouth off hers. He continued to wonder at himself. Why had he done it? Why? Why? Why? To shut her up, that's what his mind said, yet Sesshomaru could tell it was nothing more than an excuse.  
  
"Then why...?" Sesshomaru suddenly sat up straight, staring wide-eyed at the girl he held in his arms. He looked at her as if she were Satan.  
  
"It....couldn't be.....could it? Me, Sesshomaru, the great lord of the western lands...." He placed Rin gently down, staring at her peaceful form.  
  
"The reason I've protected her all this time...the reason I've always kept her safe and watched her closely....it's because I.....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: So, how'd I do for my first Sessho/Rin story? Please Review!!!! I'll give you....uhhhh....free Sessho love dolls!!! 


	2. Running Away

Fukai Mori  
Chapter 2: Running Away  
  
A/N: hey! uhmmm....heres the next chapter! enjoy!  
  
  
"I love her..." sesshomaru said. His eyes, as always, displayed no emotion, as well as his voice. Yet inside, he was a whirlwind of formerly frozen emotions springing to life. He looked at Rin as she lay, sleeping peacefully, quieted by his kiss. he didn't understand, though, he HATED humans. Rin was human. Sesshomaru knew she wasn't a normal human, but she still was human.  
  
"I need to get out of here..." Sesshomaru stood up and took one last look at Rin. He would leave his outer robe for protection. If she had his scent with her, other demons would keep away. Sesshomaru then walked out of the cave into the darkness of night, never intending to see the little human again.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Rin woke up with a slight headache the next morning. She remembered her dream as well as a beautiful kiss. Rin hoped it wasn't just in her dream that that kiss had happened. She wondered what she was laying on and looked down, smiling as she saw Sesshomaru's robe with it's beautiful intricate designs.  
  
"Speaking of Sesshomaru..." Rin said as she looked for the youkai. She got worried when she didn't see him. Then she remembered something from her dream. She had heard Sesshomaru saying he loved her and then saying he needed to get away. Rin got up quickly, throwing on the robe for warmth, and ran outside. she looked everywhere, but there was no sign of him.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Rin said weakly. She fell to her knees onto the warm ground. She knew his distaste for humans all too well.  
  
"Is that why he left? It disgusted him that he could have feelings for me...? I drove him away..." Rin let her tears fall freely to the grass below. She couldn't give up, though, could she? She had to tell him she felt the same way. Rin stood up, wiping away her tears.  
  
"That's right, I have to at least tell him I feel the same way...even if it only disgusts him more." With a determined look, Rin then headed toward the nearby town to see if anyone had spotted a long haired dog demon recently.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sesshomaru walked along the grassy bank of a river, as he had been doing the whole night. He knew if he follwed the river, it would take him to his palace. There, he could stay forever, keeping Rin safe. It would be boring, and his reputation would be lost, but at least Rin would never have to suffer the shame of being loved by a demon. She could start a family of her own, and be happy, even if it meant Sesshomaru's own misery.  
  
As he was walking, Sesshomaru noticed a patch of small white flowers. He stooped down to look at them, and remembered how Rin used to bring him flowers like that. She said she wanted him to smile. It never worked. He grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his pocket. He would put them in a vase later, so that he wouldn't be completely without anything of Rin's.  
  
"This feeling....I've never felt it before. It feels as if I've been punched in the chest." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. It hurt badly.  
  
"But...it's for the best." And Sesshomaru continued his trek toward his palace.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"NO NO NOOOOO!!!!!" Rin shook her head vehemently for the third time."NOT Inuyasha!!!! Sesshomaru!!!" The old man looked at Rin wonderingly before walking off. Rin sighed, that had been the third person she'd asked, and he said the same thing as everyone else. That Inuyasha had been seen going to the old priestess Kaede's hut. Everyone knew Inuyasha. The only people that had ever seen Sesshomaru were dead.  
  
"Except for me....and now I know why..." Rin stared sadly at the ground below. She walked dejectedly out of the small town, having been sorely dissapointed. Rin started toward the only place she supposed he would go: his palace. Rin had very little idea of where it was. She had only been there once, and that was when she was a little girl. all she remembered was that it was in the west.  
  
As Rin was walking through a large forest, she saw a youkai. She stopped suddenly, remembering her last encounter with a youkai.She tried to be quiet, but it spotted her and started towards her. It was a female youkai, but looked nothing like it. It had large teeth and was mostly a gigantic brown THING on two legs.  
  
"FRESH...FRESH MEAT..." It snarled, it's eyes glinting dangerously as it saw Rin. Rin stood still, afraid to move. As the youkai advanced on her, it stopped. It sniffed the air, growing worried. It then jolted forward and sniffed Rin, as she winced at the demon's breath. The demon suddenly jumped backward, as if she had been stung. She looked warily at Rin and retreated into the deep forest (fukai mori!! haha). Rin stared in wonder at the quckly fading form of the female demon.  
  
She then looked at the robe she had put on, and her eyes misted over with unshed tears.  
  
"Sesshomaru...even now, after you've abandoned me and hurt me like a deep wound, you insist on protecting me..." Rin grew angry. "Then why did you leave, dammit?!" rin looked up the blueness of the sky, which was partially covered by the canvases of the trees. She screamed to the wind, "Sesshomaru! You bastard!!!!" And fell in a weeping heap onto the forest floor.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sesshomaru, meanwhile, was sitting on the edge of the river, staring at the water. He had grown bored of walking, and was watching the water in hopes of seeing a water youkai he could kill. Seeing none at the moment, he stood up, brushing off his clothes. Sesshomaru contunued walking again, but suddenly stopped as he smelt a familiar scent. He looked up, half hoping and half afraid, to see Rin. He was confused when he saw nothing but cherry blossoms. One drifted off it's branch onto his nose, and he smelled the familiar scent again.  
  
"So that's it...I always wondered what she made her soap out of..." Sesshomaru plucked the blossom off his nose, and, smelling it one last time, let it go free to the wind. He watched as it drifted for awhile, but soon gave up and let itself fall into the water and drown.  
  
"Let's hope, Rin, that you are not like the cherry blossom." Sesshomaru hoped that instead falling and dying, that Rin would continue to float on the wind until she could land softly. What Sesshomaru DIDN'T know, was that the cherry blossom was an ominous sign of bad things to come for the young woman.  
  
  
~`TO BE CONTINUED`~  
  
A/N: Okay, well, that's it for chapter 2. Watch out for more suprises! want a hint? well, not the next chapter, but sometime Rin will lose Sesshomaru's robe as well as her only protection! what about next chapter, you may ask? Well, Rin finds a dream demon as she sleeps. it launches Rin into a perfect dream world as it sucks out her life! How will she escape? Read the next chapter and find out! And please review!!! I'll give you a Sesshomaru action figure! Hiya! 


	3. Fantasy World

Fukai Mori  
Chapter 2: Fantasy World  
  
A/N: hey! thanks for all the great reviews! The Sesshomaru loves dolls aren't here because I decided to keep them all, as well as the action figures, hey, I'm an obsessed fangirl, what do you expect? I WILL try to make the scenes longer, as I read over the last couple chapters, I realized they would have been better if I had only extended some scenes. So, enjoy the new EXTENDED version of Fukai Mori!!!  
  
  
The female youkai were angry, no, not angry, pissed off as Hell. After Sheen-Ra, the female demon Rin had had her encouter with in the forest, had told all the other female youkai of her discovery, Hell broke loose. A mere mortal had the favors of Sesshomaru, one of the best male youkai in Japan. He was perfect for breeding, he had strength, agility, he was intelligent and wasn't bad looking either. He would breed very well.  
  
That's why the fact that it seemed he had chosen a mortal woman didn't go over too well. The girl was very beautiful, they all knew, but they also knew there were even more beautiful female youkai.   
  
"We need to get rid of her...I believe Sesshomaru is not thinking with the head on his neck." Quin-Roh said, as some of the female demons snickered.  
  
"How? She HAS Lord Sesshomaru's scent, if we should do anything to her...he would surely..." Sheen-Ra shuddered at the thought. If it was his will, Sesshomaru could split any one of them in half with one simple stroke of his hand. Quin-Roh smiled.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru cannot blame us if the girl suddenly dies in her sleep from exhaustion, I've been watching her, and she's been walking an awful lot. Death in sleep would not be a surprise." Sheen-Ra looked at Quin-Roh warily.  
  
"What do you mean, Quin-Roh?"  
  
"I mean, we will kill her while she sleeps, we will kill her where Sesshomaru cannot defend her." Quin-Roh beckoned to a dark corner, and out of it emerged a female demon that looked like a young woman. She had curly black hair with leaves and branches entangled in it. She wore very little clothing and had the perfect body.  
  
"Kei-Lin is a dream demon. She was created by every man's dreams and fantasies." All the female youkai looked over her warily.  
  
"Kei-Lin sucks out humans' lives while launching them into a world of fantasy they never want to leave from." All the female youkai smirked. They would have their perfect bachelor back.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Rin had just finished eating a large dinner at a nice house. The patrons felt very sorry for Rin, she had told them her husband had gone away to war, and that she was searching for him. They had given her a large meal and had offered a warm bed, but Rin refused. She was too used to sleeping outside, as she had done so many years with Sesshomaru.  
  
Rin hopped happily out of the town, her stomach full as well as her happiness. She knew she had to be getting close to Sesshomaru, she could feel it. Rin skipped into the forest and made herself a small bonfire, spreading out the blanket the kind houseowners had insisted she bring with her on her journey. Rin lay sleepily on the cloth. She had been walking for days, never resting. she had been on the verge of death when she practically begged the townspeople for food. And now, after numerous youkai had been scared away by the small of Sesshomaru, Rin felt safe to sleep. Rin slipped her hands under her head, closing her eyes and drifting off to what she supposed would be a happy sleep. How wrong she was.  
  
Kei-Lin watched the young girl settle down, closing her eyes. Kei-Lin still had to wait before she could make her move. She had to strike right as Rin was starting to dream. Kei-Lin looked over the young woman. Being made of every man's fantasy, Kei-Lin knew she had the advantage in looks and body. And yet...men were so petty, they cared naught of personality or feelings. They only cared of what she looked like. So Kei-Lin had to create a personality for herself, and well....she ended up turning into a sadistic psycho bitch. Kei-Lin hated all women that looked better than her, and worked to kill them while they slept, she loved to suck out the life of those weaker than her.  
  
Kei-Lin suddenly brought her attention back to the girl. Feeling Rin was ready to dream, Kei-Lin started advancing on her. This would be fun, the girl was almost as pretty as her, and Kei-Lin couldn't stand that. She would enjoy killing this one.   
  
Rin smiled in her sleep as she started to have the most beautiful dream. Sesshomaru was there, he was hugging her, kissing her, telling he loved her over and over. Sesshomaru held Rin tightly and lovingly while they watched their children play.  
  
"Rin..." sesshomaru murmurred while he started to nibble on her ear. Rin shivered at the feeling. She closed her eyes so she could feel nothing but his caresses and gentle bites. Rin opened her eyes and found herself in bed, with a naked Sesshomaru hovering over her. Rin looked down to find that her clothes too, were gone. She arched her back as he started to kiss her breasts, Rin moaned at the beautiful sensation.   
  
Meanwhile, Kei-Lin was smirking to herself as she felt Rin's energy drain. Soon, the stupid wench would be gone for good, and Kei-Lin wouldn't have to worry about someone more beautiful than her.  
  
"I'm....the only one allowed to be beautiful..." Kei-Lin muttered psychotically, her eyes gaining a desperate glint. Kei-Lin wanted to speed it up. She wanted this girl dead, and she wanted her dead NOW.  
  
Rin gasped as the world swirled around her. The dream Sesshomaru let out a breath of air and collapsed on Rin, breathing heavily. Rin had never experienced this before. She almost cried as the dream Sesshomaru held her close. Rin only wished it was all real.  
  
"What's wrong, Dearest?" Sesshomaru said as he wiped a renegade tear from Rin's cheek. Rin turned to face him.  
  
"I....I only wish this was all real..." Rin said as she looked deep into his eyes. He stared back at her steadily.  
  
"It is..." He looked at her confused for a moment.  
  
"What...??" Rin asked, she knew it had to be a dream.  
  
"You don't remember? We were childhood friends in your village, we were arranged to be married by your mother and father. We were married six summers ago." Sesshomaru looked at Rin. Rin only stared dumbly back, her mouth gaping open. Rin got up and got dressed. Sesshomaru followed suit. As Rin ran outside, she noticed she had on her mothers kimono, the kimono she had always dreamed of wearing.  
  
She counted the children. "1...2...3......4....." Rin counted the last one in shock. Four children....Rin had alway wanted less than five, but...four. Rin looked at the children as if they were going to strike out and kill her at any moment. As Rin was worrying herself about four children, Sesshomaru came behind her.  
  
"Love, what's wrong?" He said, wrapping his arms around her. rin felt like the arms were strangling her....they were. Rin felt her breathing come short. She kept staring at the children. Four....four....four....four. It rang in her ears. Rin felt her energy draining.  
  
"This....this can't be...." Rin fell to the ground, the dream Sessho still holding her tightly.  
  
"Sessho....maru. It....it hurts...I..." Rin gasped.  
  
"That's right...just sit, Sesshomaru will make it all better." Rin's eyes opened wide. Sesshomaru's voice, it was different. she turned to see the same Sesshomaru. Rin knew it wasn't though.  
  
"You....you're not Sesshomaru..." She choked out.  
  
"Yes I am." Sesshomaru looked at Rin evenly, and Rin looked into his eyes. Rin almost screamed. His eyes....they were empty. They were just white.  
  
"No...no you're not. You're not Sesshomaru, and, and...." Rin sobbed out, crying from lack of oxygen and from her own stupidity. Sesshomaru put his finger on her lips.  
  
"Don't say it...if you don't say it, we can live happily together." He smiled. Rin shook her head strongly.  
  
"No!!! You, and this whole life you've created it isn't....NONE OF THIS IS REAL!!!!!" Rin screamed, using the last of her breath.  
  
Kei-Lin screamed as the pain from a broken bond hit her. She escaped from Rin's head as she woke up. Rin sat dazed for a moment.  
  
"Where...what was that...? Four children..." Rin stuttered. That's when Rin noticed two bare feet next to her hand. she followed them up to a beautiful, barely clothed woman.  
  
"Huh...?" Rin said, as the woman snarled at her. Kei-Lin looked at Rin with utter disgust.  
  
"You stupid bitch!" She said, as her hand connected with Rin's cheek. Rin rubbed it painfully staring at the woman in shock.  
  
"Who....who are you?" Rin asked, she was too tired from her dream and too shocked from the sudden hostility of the woman to be angry. The woman simply spat on the ground next to Rin, looking at her with hatred.  
  
"From this day on, I curse you with four of everything, you stupid wench." Kei-Lin said, walking off, her own aura lighting her way through the woods.  
  
"That was a female demon...? Wait a second... she cursed me! Damn!" Rin stood up, folding the blanket under her arm. Rin wasn't going to get to sleep very well after this. As Rin started walking out of the woods, she noticed a tiny dog. It whimpered painfully. Rin couldn't see it very well in the dark but she could see that his leg was caught on a tree root. She gently lifted up the root and the dog freed his leg. Rin smiled as he ran up and licked her face happily. Rin saw that the dog had shining silver fur...just like Sesshomaru's.  
  
Rin heard a bark behind her and turned around to see the dog she'd just saved run up to a bitch and....Rin blinked her eyes and rubbed them, opening them wider. Four puppies. The dog wagged his tail happily, licking the bitch's face. Rin smiled but quickly hurried out of the forest.  
  
"Damn Sesshomaru....I hope you know what I'm going through for you..." Rin said as she walked along a large meadow....a meadow that contained four flowers, four birds, four trees and four snakes.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N: well, was that better?? I hope, I tried hard on this chapter. Now, some of you may be confused about the whole 'four' thing. It's because in Japan, the word 'four' is pronounced 'Shi', which closely resembles the word 'Death'. So basically, four is very unlucky in Japan. So, since I gave you that short lesson, please review! and I actually WILL keep my promise and give you more Japanese superstitions at the end of the chapters, as well as some etiquette! Sooo....REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Vast Reaches of Hatred

Fukai Mori  
Chapter 4:Vast Reaches of Hatred  
  
A/N: hey! thanks for all the nice reviews!! I feel so loved!!! so....heres your next chapter! this time with 40% more love!!!  
  
  
Rin sat down to rest for a moment in the large meadow she had been walking in for days.  
  
"It seems to go on and on....forever..." Rin said tiredly. She lay down in the soft perfectly green grass. Which puzzled Rin. Grass was never this green...anywhere. It seemed almost...fake. Rin slapped herself.  
  
"I'm just tired, that's all. Wish I could sleep....but after that woman..." Rin looked up to the sky. She had no idea who the woman was, and it scred her to think that some psycho youkai woman was out there that hated her guts. Poor Rin, good thing she didn't know that just about ALL the youkai women out there hated her. Rin was laying on the plush, strangely perfect grass when a beautiful butterfly flitted by Rin's head, it's wings glittering in the sunshine.  
  
Rin could smell the beautiful flowers nearby, they were so perfect. She loved the feel of the plush grass under her, as well as the gentle breezes of air that tugged playfully on Rin's hair. Then Rin saw something, it was small, and almost unnoticable, but she saw it. The butterfly that had flown by Rin just a moment ago was flying higher and higher.  
  
As if it were trying to escape.  
  
"Escape...what?" Rin watched in horror as the beautiful creature was suddenly set on fire. It fell lifelessly to the evergreen grass, it's remains still aflame.  
  
"What is...what is going on...?"  
  
"You still get it, do you? What senseless dimwit. You didn't notice something wrong when you'd been walking in the same meadow for days, even the same scenes were repeated." Rin looked up to see the figure of a little girl. The girl jumped down to reveal curly black hair in pigtails a nicely developing body. Rin brought herself to her feet quickly.  
  
"Y-You!" She gasped. "But...but you...look different..." Rin stared, puzzled at the girl's body. It held exact resemblance to the woman that had tried to kill her in the woods. yet she was sure the woman before was a...well, woman. The girl huffed.  
  
"You really are dumb. I'm not Kei-Lin, I'm Tei-Li." Rin just got more confused.  
  
"Tei-Li?" Rin asked. The girl shook her head, letting out an airy laugh.  
  
"Now, don't worry your stupid, wierd little head about it. You don't need to worry about who I am, but what I am. And...what I can do..." as she said this, the girl gathered leaves into her hands, throwing them around Rin.  
  
"What the f-" Rin was cut short as the young girl yelled.  
  
"Multiply!" Instantly, the leaves turned into replicas of the girl. They all looked at Rin, and started launching themselves toward her. Rin held a look of pure horror and curled herself into a tiny ball, knowing she wass surely going to be killed...  
  
"Wake up, Rin..." Rin opened her eyes, she was still in the meadow, but all the Tei-Li doubles were gone. Rin looked to see herself, as a child.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"It's a dream, silly. I'm your spirit, in physical form."   
  
"But...what?" Rin asked. "This has to be a...a..."  
  
"A dream?" The little Rin smiled at Rin's aparrant confusion.  
  
"Poor, poor Rin...you still don't understand, do you?" Rin shook her head, blushing at the girls maternal tone of voice. Chibi Rin suddenly got a worried look. "H-Hey, I gotta go, but, but just try to think about it, PLEASE." Spirit Rin said, as she was suddenly bound in chains and held down. Rin felt as if something in herself was being bound.  
  
"You...you are my spirit..." She said as she felt a tightening in her heart.  
  
"Hey...what are you standing around for? Come and get me!" Tei-Li mocked as she stood two feet from Rin. Rin stood there, unsure of what to do. If this was a dream...Rin would have woken up by now...right? rin looked at Tei-Li. But...Kei-Lin could prevent Rin from waking up, too...  
  
"What?! You stupid idiot!! Come and get me!!" Tei-Li shouted, getting angry. Rin looked at her defiantly as an idea dawned on her.  
  
"No." Tei-Li looked shocked for a moment, but soon recovered.  
  
"What do you mean 'no', Bitch?"  
  
"I mean no!" Rin said, sitting on the ground and tearing at the grass. She watched as Tei-Li's eyes widened, but she didn't move. Rin remembered something that Sesshomaru had told her once. He once said that most youkai, especially females, had other forms. They were rarely what they seemed. He told Rin of Yura of the Hair, a woman whom was actually a comb. He said many other female youkai were like that.  
  
Sesshomaru had told Rin this information after she had grown woried of being attacked, Rin knew she wouldn't be much match for a youkai, and Sesshomaru had said it so that Rin wouldn't worry herself about it. Rin smiled as she saw a flower.  
  
Not just any flower, though, it seemed like the most beautiful flower in the field. And it was small too. Rin stood back up, brushing the stray grass from Sesshomaru's robe.  
  
"You really are conceited, aren't you?" Rin asked, and she made for the flower.  
  
"NO!" Tei-Li screamed. She repeated her multiply move, but ti didn't phase Rin. Rin stopped as she reached the flower. The other Tei-Lis were heading toward Rin fast. She stood her ground.  
  
"I know those aren't real!" She screamed, "And neither are you!!" Rin grasped the flower firmly and yanked it out of the ground. Tei-Li merely faded away,a horrific look on her face. Rin's beautiful meadow faded away, and Rin found herself standing on the edge of a cliff.  
  
Two feet in front of her, where Tei-Li had been standing, was nothing. If Rin had actually listening to her taunts, she would have fallen into jagged rocks and torrid waters. Rin gulped, this was getting serious. That was another female dream demon.  
  
"But she made me sleepwalk...almost off this cliff..." Rin looked warily over the edge and backed off immediately. "Damn...I'm gonna be afraid to go to sleep forever..." She then stood up, looking at the sky. She looked at the sun and pointed herself west again. Rin continued her journey for Sesshomaru.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"NOO! Tei-Li! My sweet, beautiful, wonderful, young Tei-Li..." Kei-Lin sat in a beautiful garden. It was filled with flowers, but two in particular stood out as the most beautiful. The smaller one was split in half, and being held in Kei-Lin's hands.  
  
"Tei-Li...my sweet daughter..." She looked at the remains sadly for a moment, remembering the kitsune whom had been Tei-Li's father. Not long after, though, Kei-Lin's hands closed over the remains of her daughter, crushing them into dust.  
  
"That...that woman..." She seethed. She WOULD make Rin pay for what she did...she WOULD...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: okies! well, okay, before you ask, NO Shippo is not Tei-Li's father. I would pair Shippo up with someone...I dunno...SANE?? Well, anyways, it's time for a lesson in Japanese superstition and etiquette. Well, theres a rule in etiquette that applies to susperstition as well. It is considered VERY rude(and unlucky) to stick your chopsticks standing up in your rice. Why? Because that's what they do to rice on the altar at funerals. Okay, also, next chapter, Kei-Lin meets up with Rin again. But I think this time she'll end up regretting it. And what's this? It's the dog Rin saved earlier! But what role does HE have? Find out! On the chapter of Fukai Mori!!! 


	5. Tenshi no Inu

Fukai Mori  
Chapter 5:Tenshi no Inu  
  
A/N: Trust me, this chapter does NOT have Inuyasha in it...he's busy raping Kagome in another fic...^_^;  
  
  
Kei-Lin had been watching Rin for a while. Another week had passed with Rin barely surviving on pity rations from townsfolk. Kei-Lin snorted at the girl's weakness. How Sesshomaru himself could be so blind was a mystery. Kei-Lin had decided that she would risk Sesshomaru's wrath to avenge her daughter. She didn't care. Unless Sesshomaru found the flower that was her life, Kei-Lin could stand some abuse.  
  
She smiled devilishly as Rin neared a perfect destination for her demise.  
  
  
Rin stopped for moment in her trek. She thought had heard something. A slight rustle in the bushes, a faint breath, a tiny step. They were so small, but after years of traveling with Sesshomaru, she had learned to recognize these things quickly. They were the signs of a sneaking youkai about to attack it's prey.  
  
Rin spun around quickly as a figure bounded in from her back. As she turned, she met the pissed off face of Kei-Lin. Rin wondered if her face always looked like that...it seemed like it. Four butterflies flew by and four rabbits ran to cover as the women regarded eachother.  
  
"You stupid, stupid little-" Kei-Lin started.  
  
"Bitch?" Rin cut off, she was by now familiar with what seemed to be Kei-Lin's favorite word. Kei-Lin smirked.  
  
"Well...dead bitch now."  
  
"Not even...I beat you once before and I can do it again, you're nothing but a dream demon."  
  
"The keyword you little tramp is 'demon'. Dream are what's easiest for me, but don't forget, I'm still a demon, and as such, I still have physical strength on my side. You...have nothing." in looked at Kei-Lin socked for a moment. Wasn't Sesshomaru's robe with his scent on it supposed to protect her? Then again...Kei-Lin looked like she didn't care much at all if Sesshomaru would kill her for this or not.  
  
Rin was still trapped in her thoughts as a mind numbing blow was delivered to her face, knocking her back a good four feet. Rin held her chee in her hand gingerly as a cut and a buise started forming. Rin was so dazed from the sudden attack, she didn't notice as a foot connected with her stomach, sending her ever closer to the edge of a ravine. Rin held her stomach painfully, but bit her lip and decided she had better find Kei-Lin before she was thrown of the edge.  
  
Rin's right eyes was too swollen to see out of, due to Kei-Lin's first attack, so Rin barely saw anything at all. She knew she was gonna die. rin hugged Sesshomaru's robe closer to her frail body.  
  
"Sesshoma....Sesshomaru...I'm so....I'm so sorry.I-I wanted to tell you ever-everything..." Tears streamed down Rin's cheeks as she realized her goal would never be reached. The happy day she would find Sesshomaru would never come. Rin closed her eye as Kei_lin kicked her jaw, sending Rin hanging halfway over the edge. She merely sat there, letting the wind dry the tears that had fallen, while four stary leaves drifted to the river below.  
  
Kei-Lin's body towered over Rin's as she looked at her mockingly.  
  
"Poor, poor little wench. Your Sesshmaru isn't going to save you...is he?" Kei_Lin laughing as she placed her footon Rin's chest. "End of the line, Bitch." Rin merely stared at the four beautiful clouds hanging peacefully in the crystal blue sky.  
  
Life has a funny way of turning out good just when you thought everything had gone wrong. Like if your house gets reposessed with all your stuff, and you end up winning the lottery the next day. Or if your byfriend breaks up with you, and you find a better more loving man to take his place. Such was the fact with Rin.  
  
She had spent about a month of her life searching for her love. She had been tortured, abused and haunted by curses and youkai. Life seemed as if it couldn't get any worse. It couldn't. So it got better. Just as Rin's life was about flash before her eyes in a hze of childhood innocence and broken dreams, a barking was heard. A snarling, threatening barking.  
  
Rin watched as Kei-Lin fought with an unknown enemy that was just out of Rin's eyesight. Kei-Lin took her foot off Rin's chest to get better balance, but in the end it caused her to topple over the edge, holding on to the grass just barely. The unknown offender bounded up to Rin, and she noticed him as the dog she had saved earlier.  
  
The dog grabbed her robe and pulled her out of danger's way. Rin slowly stood up, walking over to Kei-Lin.  
  
"it's over..."  
  
"Not yet!" Kei-Lin screeched as she made a wild grab for Sesshomaru's robe. Rin was being brought down with it. Rin never wanted to lose a memoir of her love, but to save herself and her quest, she had to. Rin slipped out of the robe as Kei-Lin was pulling her self to a stranding position on the edge of the precipice. Not having gained any kind of balance, the vixen went tumbling down, letting out a colorful stream of words as she did so.  
  
  
Rin sat down heavily, holding her head and rubbing her temples. The dog came p to her, licking her face happily. Rin smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna call you...Tenshi no Inu from now on..."Rin said as the dog nuzzled the right side of her face affectionately. Rin heard another bark and turned around to see the bitch from ealier (no, not kei-lin ^_^hehe). She barked loudly, grabbing Tenshi no Inu's attention. He looked to his mate, then back to Rin, unsure. Rin gave him a smile that said 'I'll be alright, go now' and he gave Rin's face one final ecstatic lick before running to the female dog.  
  
When the dog was gone, Rin slumped over onto the ground. She was exhausted.  
  
"At least...if I was ever unsure before, I' not nw. I know I love Sessho...why else would I go through all this shit...?" Rin mumbled sleepily as she dozed off. She had a wonderful dream where she found Sesshomaru. She told him how she loved him and he took her in his arms, holding her close. He was about to kiss her when Rin suddenly jerked awake.  
  
"What the...?" rin rubbed her eyes sleepily as she saw a bunch of demon-like creatures staring at her. One demon, that held a strong resmeblance to a rabbit, spoke up.  
  
"Come, we must repare you for the master..." The demon, as Rin learned from it's voice, was female. And she was holding er out for Rin to take. Rin just stood up, looking around her. Without Sesshomaru's robe, she was defenseless. And she was still badly wounded from her fight with Kei-Lin, although her eyes wasn't swollen anymore and the bruise had almost completly disapeared.  
  
She looked to the side and noticed an opening. ot sure if wqas even fast eough to outrun these things, Rin decided that she wasn't going to give up yet. She made a beeline for the opening, dashing madly past creatures that looked like all the animals Rin had ever seen. She ran back into the wood she had slept in the night before, hoping for some cover.  
  
Too bad most of the creatures were nocturnal.  
  
Rin was intercepted almost immediately and held down painfully. A hand/paw reached and wrenched Rin's mouth open. She screamed in pain as the memory of the kick Kei-Lin had blessed her jaw with came flooding back full force. As Rin was worrying about the pain in her jaw, a liquid was forced down her throat. She gagged slightly, but had no choice but to swallow most of it.  
  
As the world was swirling in blackness around Rin, all she could think of was how she let Sesshomaru down. How weak she was that she couldn't even find him after all this time. Tears slipped down her face as Rin drifted off into a restless, drug induced sleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: hehe, okay, cool. What's going to happen to Rin? you'll see! hehe. Well, anyways, so, about the title. Tenshi no Inu, basely translated means 'angel dog'. I thought it was appripiate for my cute little Sessho look-alike. Anyways...so...okay, Japanese superstition and etiquette. Well, it's Japanese superstitions that warns one never to fall asleep after eating. Why? Because they say you'll turn into a cow if you do. And some etiquette...well, heres something about chopsticks. Never spear food with your chopsticks! It is very rude. Also, don't pass food from your chopsticks, to someone else's chopsticks either. Okay and, next chapter: Rin finds herself a target to be a 'companion' for the night for a young lord of a palace. Poor Rin! 


	6. Geisha Rin

Fukai Mori  
Chapter 6:Geisha Rin  
  
A/N: Okay, theres a BIG warning for this chapter! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED NC-17. THAT MEANS IT CONTAINS SEX, IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS, THEN DON'T READ. Ask me in reviews and I will make an edited version for this chapter, but ONLY if you ask.  
  
  
Rin woke up with her head throbbing. She rubbed her temples, looking up. She seemed to be in a large room at a palace. The decorations on the walls were so beautiful and elaborate, it HAD to be a palace. Around her, girls around her age shuffled around in geisha kimonos. They looked sick and worried. Rin stood, looking down at herself she realized she was dressed like all the other girls.  
  
"Hi, my name's Mikoto, what's yours?" A tall girl with short black hair and blue eyes greeted Rin.  
  
"I-I'm Rin. Look, where am I?"She asked, again taking a look around the room. Mikoto shook her head sadly.  
  
"I don't know myself, I was just kidnapped last night from my family and home." Rin looked down sadly. If it were the same case with all the other girls then no one would be able to tell Rin where she was and why she was here.  
  
"Misako-" Rin was cut off as the dorr busted open. The same animal-like creatures that had taken Rin walked in. One that held resemblance to a rat spoke up.  
  
"All of you girls, follow me. You will be inspected carefully and chosen by our lord to be with lay with him this night." The girls all held looks of realization and horror. As Rin was being led out, she noticed some girls trying to protest. She closed her eyes as she heard scream of pain and sadness. Then, silence.  
  
Rin was being led down a long hall. A long beautiful hall. And yet, the decorations and majestic carvings did nothing to calms Rin's heart and sadness. Her dissapointment came in waves around her. She was scared. Rin knew that this 'lord' of theirs was a youkai, from the looks of all his servants. She didn't want to be hurt...or marked. Sesshomaru had had a brief discussion with Rin about mating a long time ago. From what Rin understood, a youkai chose a potential mate after they had had them in their bed.  
  
If they chose to keep them, they would bite the potential mate's neck, making them theirs, forever. Not only that, in addition to maybe becoming a mate for life to a youkai, Rin had also hoped for Sesshomaru to be her first. Now she might be unpure when she went to him. He would surely reject if she did. Rin was led into a giant area and put in simgle file with the rest of the girls. Rin looked down, tears falling gracefully down her cheeks as the lord came in.  
  
Rin didn't even look up as he strode in. She hadn't even seen him, but Rin already hated him. She hated him with all her being. This...creature was going to take her innocence, and if not hers, some other innocent girl's.  
  
"What a...monster..." Rin whispered as she kept her face to the ground.  
  
The lord of the castle walked in, looking carefully at all the young women. All of them were average looking, except... He walked up to a girl with her face toward and angry tears spilling out of her eyes. He grasped her cheek gently but firmly in his hand, bringing her familiar face upward to face him.  
  
Rin felt the man lift her head toward him, and forced herself to look at hyis face, no matter how horrible it may be. She slowly opened her eyes, which she hadn't realized had been closed, and came face to face with...  
  
"Sesshomaru-Sama!!" Rin cried, forgetting her manners and jumping into his arms. the servants of the castle made a move to discipline Rin, but Sesshomaru held his hand up, signaling for them to cease. They stepped back, confused. Sesshomaru set Rin down in front of him, looking down at her face streaked with tears and traces of healing cuts. He reached down and clasped her hand in his, leading her away. The servants of the castle took this as their signal to lead the rest of the girls away to get their memories erased by Kato, the mind demon.  
  
Rin blindly followed Sesshomaru, not caring where he was taking her, only knowing that this was Sesshomaru, and she would always follow him. Rin was sure, for once that this was truly him, too. He wasn't an illusion, he wasn't a hopeful dream, he wasn't a trick by the light, he WAS Sesshomaru. Rin was led into a rather elaborate room. The walls were made of pure pearl it seemed, and they were. The pearl had been manipulated and cut and milded to reproduce scenes of beuty and battle, all in one glance. The wals alone represented everything that Sesshomaru was.  
  
There was a large bed, covered with the finest of silk, but it looked to Rin like Sesshomaru himself had never slept in it. There was a fine wooden chair in the middle of the room facing a large bay window, Sesshomaru sat Rin down in the chair and stood himself at the window. Rin heard him take in a deep breath before he spoke.  
  
"Rin...why are you here?"  
  
"W-why? I...I needed to see you, I had to tell you-"  
  
"Rin, I know. I know how you feel...if you traveled this far then I'm sure you know how I feel..."  
  
"Then why are you so distant right now, Sesshomaru? If you know, then why..."  
  
"I can't do this Rin. I can't be with you." Sesshomaru answered, still facing the window.  
  
"But..." All of asudden Rin's face gained a hurt expression, and tears jumped to her eyes.  
  
"I see...so you are ashamed of me..."  
  
"Rin, I-"  
  
"No! You are! You're ashamed of me!" Rin stood up as tears flowed freely down her face. "I went through everything for you! I though I could handle it if you rejected me, but I just...I can't!!"  
  
"Rin...you're histerical, calm down." Sesshomaru said calmly as he turned to face her, finally.  
  
"No! How can I be calm?! You're digusted of me!!" She screamed. Sesshomaru walked up to her.  
  
"No, I am not disgusted of you, Rin."  
  
"Yes, yes you are!" Sesshomaru srted getting angry as Rin continued, "You are! You've alwayts been embarrassed of me! And now you can't stand me because you've fallen in love with me, and you can't stand it! You think I'm-" Rin was cut off as Sesshomaru slammed her aginst the wall. Rin saw a look of pure lust in his eyes as he roughly shoved his lips to meet her's in a firce kiss.  
  
Rins eyes widened briefly before closed languidly. Rin was caught up in a wave of new sensations as Sesshomaru's tongue entered her mouth, playing with her own. the oment was over all too soon.  
  
"Rin..."Sesshomaru started, as unventured passion made his breathing heavier, "I could never, I could never be disgusted by you...never. But I've protected you for most of your life, and now, I have to protect you from me. So go, now." Rin was almost hurt as she heard Sesshomaru tell her to leave, but quickly set herself right.  
  
Rin took Sesshomaru's hand, placing it on her heart.  
  
"Sesshomaru...you could never hurt me...I want you to..." Rin blushed as she moved his hand to the right, onto her breast. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. As Sesshomaru looked into Rin's eyes, mixed with lust, love and innocence, his resole broke. He squeezed her breats experimantally and heard her moan. He brought his lips back onto hers. Rin brought her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, threading her fingers through his silver hair. Rin had always wanted to feel his hair in her fingers, and was surprised to find that it was very soft.  
  
Sesshomaru's other hand snaked down to Rin's waist. He started leading her to the bed. Rin's heart was beating faster than ever before. She couldn't believe this was happening. Sure, Rin had dreamed about it many times, but she never thought that her dreams would come true. She was dizzy as Sesshomaru lay her on the bed and stripped her of her kimono, leaving her bare to his gaze.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped his worship of Rin's lips and breats to look at her. To him, she was perfect. She had everything in the right place exactly the shape it should be. He smiled a demonic smirk as he lowered his lips to Rin's chest. He heard Rin take a deep intake of air as his tongue teased her hardened nipple. His right hand traveled down Rin's body as his left hand massaged the neglected breast.  
  
Sesshomaru's right hand found Rin's womanhood. He stuck in one finger, then two, and started moving them in and out, being careful of his poison claws. rin moaned loudly, she had never known that anything could feel so good. Rin bucked her hips, wanting more and more.   
  
"Sessho..." She gasped, reaching for a point she had never noticed she'd been looking for before. She whimpered as Sesshomaru removed his hand and looked up at him, half angry, half confused. She blushed as she saw him lick the wetness that come from her. Rin was about to yell at him for stopping, but soon forgot how to even speak as he replaced his hand with his tongue.  
  
Rin was in a daze. She closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her. Sesshomaru's infamous right hand traveled up to Rin's other breast, kneading it and piching it in all the right ways. Rin arched her back at all the wonderful feelings. That's when Rin felt it. She finally had reached that peak. She screamed and clutched at Sesshomaru's hair as the world around her collasped.  
  
Rin opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru above her, licking his lips. Rin blushed a deep red as before and lay there, wondering what Sesshomaru would do next. Rin was afraid it was over. Nothing could be better than that.   
  
Sesshomaru leaned close and started nibbling on Rin's ear as he started removing his own clothes. Pretty soon Sesshomaru lay with Rin as naked as the day he was born. Rin opened her eyes to marvel at his perfect body. Sesshomaru was amazing. As Rin's eyes trailed lower and lower on Sesshomaru's body, she suddenly gasped and looked away. Seeing a look of question in Sesshomaru's eyes, Rin decided to explain to him.  
  
"Uh...Seshomaru....is that gonna...fit?" She asked, feeling stupid and young for asking such a thing. She soon forgot feeling stupid as Sesshomaru leaned close to her ear, he smelled like jasmine, Rin noted absently. She could feel his lips tickling her ear as he whispered.  
  
"Why don't we find out?" Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hips and positioned himself, never knowing restraint or patience, he thrust himself into her immediately, breaking her hymen and hearing her whimper in pain in doing so. Rin bit her lip and braced her self as Sesshomaru started moving in and out in a steady rhythm. The pain soon melted away and was replaced by an overwhelming feeling of utter pleasure.  
  
Sesshomaru took Rin's breasts in his hands again, realizing now how much he loved them. He teased her nipples, Rin's moans driving him crazy. He saw Rin's eyes glaze over and she started breathing harder, arching her back and briging her hands to his shoulders. Rin pushed down on Sesshomaru's shoulders, urging him on. She was starting to feel the same pressure as before.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Rin bit her bottom lip again, this time drawing blood, she moaned Sesshomaru's name as he felt her orgasm hit. He looked at her blood soaked lips as lowered himself, kissing her. Sesshomaru could taste Rin's blood, and it drove him over the edge, he spilt his essence into Rin's being and collasped on her. He rested his head next to hers on the pillow, drawing the covers over them.  
  
Rin sleepily lay her head on the pillow,drawing her head close to Sesshomaru's. Rin was almost asleep when something hit her.  
  
"Sesshomaru...why didn't you bite me? I thought you'd mark and make me yours forever."  
  
"Rin...I dont own, we both know how much we care for eachother, that's enough. I don't want to hold you back...one day, you may want to leave."  
  
"I would never leave you, Sesshomaru." said Rin, as she placed her hand on Sesshomaru's heart, feeing it beatingin tune with hers.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: well? how was it? Should I make a sequal? well, please review and I'll give you a cookie!! 


End file.
